DANGAN RONPA 3: CAMPUS OF DESPAIR
by ShoATGR
Summary: An all new class in an all new country in an all new school. Who will live and who will perish beyond the walls in the snow topped North American sect of Hope's Peak Academy?
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day. The day things finally went my way. Finally, as if the world had its head hung low as if to apologize to me, I got accepted into one of the most prestigious schools on Earth: Hope's Peak Academy.

This school isn't like most others. Well, I guess that's sort of wrong. This is a sister school, the first Hope's Peak was built all the way in Japan. It was sort of strange to see it have another sect of it all the way in the Yukon in Canada, but for all of North America, it was a great honor and privilege for it to step foot in our continent. To see such a large and fancy looking building between a couple of mountains and old wooden buildings was an odd sight, but it isn't bad at all. To be honest, I kind of like the seclusion.

Anyways, the reason this school is so great is because graduating from this school leads to certain success in life. This might sound like a bit of an exaggeration, but believe me, it isn't. This is true because of the students who are in the school. They have to meet two requirements before being accepted…

"You must currently be a high school student."

"You must be the best in your respective field of expertise."

Though just meeting those requirements may sound easy, it's not. Hope's Peak doesn't accept applications, transfers, or even hold entrance exams. The students are scouted and accepted by invitation only. Beyond the doors of this school I stand before are the best of the best. The cream of the crop. How did I get in, you might ask? What is my specialty? Well, it's kind of embarrassing. And a little shameful, I might add. I hope you don't mind if I keep it to myself for now. Besides, I can't exactly tell you what I excel in if you don't even know my name, right?

My name is Nathan McMillon. But I prefer Nate. I am a freshman enrolled at Hope's Peak academy. My dream of accomplishing something as big as this has become true. All I needed to do was take a few steps and open the door. I shivered while gazing at the outside of the school, and not because of the freezing cold wind, but they were shivers that ran down my back. The building, no, to call it a building would be insulting. The castle, instead, was probably the most intimidating work of architecture I had ever gazed upon. I stumbled up the steps, and my hands shook when turning the handle of the door.

That door that would seal not only the world outside, but also my fate.


	2. Chapter 2

Nate slowly opened his eyes. He was laying down on a cold, hard surface. The grooves he felt on the ground told him that he was lying on tile. The cool tiles on his cheek felt nice, but this was no time for a nap. He sat up from the ground and adjusted his eyes to the new light. Looking around, he saw the legs and undersides of desks and chairs scattered about the room he found himself in. A podium sat at the front of the room, facing all of the desks. Behind the podium was a blank chalkboard with no chalk or erasers near it. He put his right arm on the desk closest to him, and tried to stand up. His legs felt a little weak, but he was in ok shape.

He deduced that this was a classroom, probably in Hope's Peak. But how did he get inside? The last thing he remembered was opening the door to the school. He took another look around, and noticed something peculiar. On one of the walls in the room were two large iron plates. What were they for? So many questions danced in Nate's mind, but the first thing he should find out is where he was. He walked over to a door on the other end of the classroom and put his hand on the knob. Hopefully this time he wouldn't collapse somewhere again. Opening the door, he looked to the left and right cautiously. He saw nothing but hallway on each side. As much as he was afraid to go beyond the classroom, he couldn't stay there all day. Collecting himself, Nate turned left out the door. Down the dimly lit hallway were doors leading to other classrooms on the walls. After what seemed like about a kilometer's journey, there was a turn on the hallway ahead. As Nate turned the corner, he was so transfixed on the mysterious striped walls and checkered ceiling that he didn't see the person who was also coming around the other side of the corner. The two bumped into each other and sent them on a one way trip to the floor below.

"Down here again?" Nate was a little agitated from being on the ground once more.

He looked up and took a look at who he ran into. It was a girl. She had also collapsed, and started to rub her head as she sat up. She gave off a really serious feeling vibe. Her dark navy business suit looked a little wrinkled, and the tie guarding her dress shirt underneath her suit seemed to have tried to escape its container. She got on her knees and began to feel around on the floor.

"My glasses…", she stammered, looking with her hands on the floor, "You made me drop my glasses…"

Nate picked up on the hint to help, and looked around on the floor. On his left were the glasses. He picked them up, but noticed the right lens was a little cracked. He handed them to the girl, who snatched them quickly from his hands.

"Sorry, they're a little cracked." Nate apologized.

"Great, thanks." She said sarcastically, "Can you watch where you're going next time?"

"Yeah, sorry again."

She hesitated a bit, but she put the glasses back on. They smoothly fit between her ear and her black licorice colored hair, which was neatly styled as a bun in a top knot.

"Speaking of which," Nate broke the ice, "Where am I going?"

"You're lost too?" The girl said, alluring to being in the same boat.

"Looks like I haven't gone crazy." Nate and the girl got up from the ground.

"Where are we, anyway?" Nate asked.

The girl sighed and shrugged. It seemed she was as dazed as him. She suddenly snapped out of her confused state and asked, "Hey, do you think we are inside the school, Hope's Peak itself? I woke up in a classroom, and the last thing I remember was walking inside the building."

"That happened to me, too." Nate replied, "I think we are in Hope's Peak, it's the most logical answer."

She paused and considered the possibility, then asked "Are you a new student?"

"Yep."

"Me too." She said, sounding somewhat relieved.

"What class are you in?"

"1-A, how about you?"

"Same."

The girl's face brightened up a little bit, but her eyes still had the same worried look.

"So since we are in the same class," She said, matter of factly, "We should introduce ourselves. My name is Laura. Laura Jordan. What's your name? Oh, and what's your talent?"

"Nate McMillon." He answered, "And for my talent…"

His mind went blank. His talent, what was it again? He had to have one to be accepted into the school, so what was it? As hard as he tried, he couldn't quite remember.

"Well, I kind of don't know, to be honest."

"You don't know? That sounds suspicious."

"Yeah? Well what's your talent then?"

"I…" Laura hesitated, "I don't remember."

Nate gave her a blank stare, but shrugged it off. Taking another look around both halls, he turned back to Laura and asked, "So I guess we should find out where in the school we are."

"I agree." She concurred, "The way I came from is a dead end. How about you?"

"The hall went down for quite a bit in the opposite direction I came from. Do you wanna check out what's down there?"

"Okay, that seems to be our only option, anyway."


	3. Chapter 3

Nate and Laura walked side by side back down the hall. Eventually they passed the room he woke up in, but they kept moving on. They walked for a couple of minutes and pressed on through what seemed like an endless hallway. Nate suddenly noticed Laura stop walking, and turned to find out why. She was transfixed on one of the doors in the wall.

"What's wrong?" Nate asked.

Laura said nothing, but pointed to the sign next to the door. It read "_Class 1-A_" in bold black letters.

"Should we go inside?" She posed.

"Yeah, I need a rest anyway." Nate replied.

Nate opened the door for Laura, and followed her inside the classroom. When he walked inside, he noticed it was very similar to the classroom he woke up in. The tiles on the floor, the green wallpaper, the odd iron plates on one of the walls, all the same. Everything except one major difference, that there were people in this room. Besides he and Laura, there were four others.

Two of them, girls, were at the front of the classroom talking with each other. Another girl sat in the upper left row of the sorted desks. All the way in the back row was a guy. He seemed to be staring at the girl in the desk, but it was so far away it was difficult for Nate to tell.

As soon as he and Laura stepped in the room, everyone's attention in the room turned to them. One of the chatting girls ran over to Laura and started belting out questions.

"Hey are you new here? Are in this class? Are you a freshman? Do you even remember anything? Like your name, do you remember that? What is it? What about your talent?"

Before Laura could even open her mouth, the other girl standing at the front walked up to the overly curious girl and tried to settle her down.

"Esther, hold on. She looks pretty worn out, give her a bit to answer a question."

As soon as she looked like she had calmed the other girl down, Laura started to answer her questions.

"Yes, yes, yes, no, yes, Laura, I don't remember."

The energetic girl's eyes widened. She looked like a dog that had just seen their owner after many years apart. Her color splotched silvery hair bobbed on her shoulders as she ran a little closer to Laura. Nate began to watch her belt out question after question as Laura answered each and every one. He turned around to the classroom and the other girl. The two kids in the seats had already lost interest and went back to what they were doing.

"So is it the same for you?"

Nate turned to match the voice to a face, which belonged to the other girl standing up.

"Is what the same for me?" Nate replied.

"That you can't remember your talent or how you got here." She said.

"Oh, yeah. It's the strangest thing. I don't remember anything after walking through the entrance."

"That's what all of us last remember, too." After what seemed like coming to the end of the conversation, there was an awkward silence between the two.

She looked a down a little as if trying to figure out something to say. Brushing her long, dirty blonde hair back over her small bomber's jacket, her face began to look like it had been illuminated by a light bulb above her head.

"What's your name? Mine is Amy Raiche." She stated.

"Nate McKinnon." Nate answered, "The other girl is Laura."

Looking satisfied with his answer, Amy pointed to the messy looking, but definitely not homely energetic girl, "That's Esther Pakis. She's kind of a lot to handle, especially after such an ordeal. But she's nice enough. The other two at the desks are Isabelle LaFleur and, um…" She thought for a bit, "Josh? No, I think it was John. John something-or-other? Yeah, yeah, but it was John for sure. Isabelle was talking with us for a bit, but she seemed a bit tired and went to sit down. She's pretty nice, too. John wasn't very social coming in, not to mention he was a little soft spoken. Between you and me, he kind of creeps me out."

Nate didn't remember asking about her personal opinions on everyone, but he decided to just let her talk. He looked back at the classroom to the two others. The girl in front, Isabelle, was very cute now that he had gotten a good look. The way her brown hair was tied up on one side resembling a toddler-like pigtail made her look really nice. Her large looking eyes and bright clothing made her stand out. Turning to the back of the room, Nate had lost all of the feelings brought up looking at the girl. The man in the back had chin length messy hair that had a sepia tone. Looking more closely, it looked as if the hand he used to prop up his chin had a broken handcuff on it. His jacket blocked off a plain white tee underneath. His eyes were a bit baggy, and made him look like he would nod off any minute.

His observations were cut off by the creak of the door opening. He and most everyone else turned to see the new arrival. The clinking sound of boots filled Nate's ears before he could see who was behind the door. A boy walked through, donning cowboy boots and other cowboy-like wear, a plaid flannel western shirt and skinny jeans. His jeans were worn a bit on the knees, and what looked like small holes spotted his shirt. But what really made him catch Nate's attention was his hair. It was very short, if a single strand of his hair was cut an inch shorter, it would be gone from his head. Its main asset, though, was its color. Though maybe someone wouldn't be able to tell from a distance, up close you could definitely tell it was a dark pine. It was a strange color to dye your hair, but Nate had more to worry about than the color of someone's hair.

"Hey, y'all! Is this where we're supposed to meet up?" The stranger spoke up, "I think this is my class, but my memory is a bit for some reason, so I could be wrong."

The boy's southern voice wasn't quite strange, but to Nate, it wasn't an accent he had heard a lot. His voice was also pretty loud, but not as deafening as Esther's. The boy took a look around and gave a little whistle.

"Quite a motley crew we got here." He stated, "Everyone else a little loose headed, or is it just me?"

Everyone nodded unanimously. How peculiar. The boy walked past Laura and Esther, who were busily talking, and headed straight for where Nate and Amy were standing.

"Howdy, I'm Reid Akley! I'm in A-1, like you guys, right?" He said.

Nate and Amy nodded, and exchanged greetings.

"I'm so glad I ain't the last one here." Reid started, "Usually I sleep in, and this time weren't so different, but it's the first time I've slept in and been late!"

He gave an odd chuckle, and went back to talking.

"So y'all wake in a classroom, too?"

"Yes," Amy answered, "We know where we are and why we're here, but not 'why' we're here, you know?"

"Yup, I got the same problem."

The door opened again, and not one, but three people entered. All boys. One had controlled messy hair, dyed a bright blue. He strut in first with his chest held high. His bright smile seemed to make the lights in the classroom look a bit dimmer. The second boy was a lot taller than the other two, and most likely taller than Nate. The two things that stood out most on him were his burn marks on his chin area, and the blue haired boy's smile that reflected on his shiny dome. Was this guy even a high schooler? Nate thought he looked old enough to be twenty or so. The third boy was a long shot from the other two. His wavy blonde hair and blue eyes complimented his dress shirt and pants. His boyish yet mature like face caught the eyes of most of the women in the room. He was like a male model out of a magazine. Nate felt a little annoyed by him, but he didn't know why.

"Hello, everyone!" The blue haired boy shouted, "I'm finally here! But, I'm not sure where here is, anymore."

"Probably at the school, are you daft or something?" The handsome boy retorted.

The bald man grunted in agreement.

The blue haired boy just laughed it off. "Ah, yes, I thought so! Well, hello again! I'm Peter Brock. Blondie's name is Thomas Booth, and baldie over there is named Jack Holmes."

The two gave him an annoyed look, but didn't deny their descriptions. They looked more annoyed at the fact that he took the liberty of memorizing their names.

"Say, have you guys-" Peter started to ask.

"Woken up in a classroom and forgot our talents? Yes, all of us have." Amy cut him off. She had gotten used to explaining everything, it seemed.

"Well okey dokey then, thanks for your cooperation!" Peter said, almost shouting.

Jack moved to the desks, and sat down in one to rest. Unfortunately for him, Peter was tailing and copped a seat next to him. He didn't seem to let Jack out of ear range. As for Thomas, he instantly waltzed next to Esther and Laura, and somehow weaseled his way into their conversation.

"That reminds me…" Reid piped up, "How many of us are in this class, anyway?"

"Sixteen, I think." Replied Amy.

Nate counted everyone in the room, including himself, then added, "I guess that leaves six of us left."

"Make that five."

"Huh, did I miss someone?" Nate asked to the wind.

"Um, me, you uh…you missed me…"

Nate turned to the voice on his left and nearly jumped. There was a short boy standing right there, one he hadn't seen in the room. His white jacket was a little flashy, how did he miss him? The boy adjusted his collar on the polo underneath his jacket and cleared his throat.

"Uh, don't worry, I, um, just got here by tailing the others." He said to Nate, "Well, I guess now is a good a time as any, yes? I am Nicholas Vinch."

"I'm-" Nate started.

"I know, I heard." Nicholas interrupted.

How long was this guy here? At least Nate could save the explanations. The door creaked again, and so the number would increase. Through the door came two unexpected people; a girl in a colorful, frilly dress and apron, escorted by a masked man. The girl in the dress was very beautiful, so beautiful that you could almost see the man's mask next to her blush. Her dyed pink hair was a little outlandish, but added to her charm. As for the masked man, he was something else entirely. The scary looking wooden mask covering his face was very strange, but also very familiar. It gave Nate chills looking into its black eyes. His outfit was not too scary, though. A turtleneck, gloves, and jeans covered his entire body. Nate couldn't even tell his nationality, much less his gender.

The girl gave a little curtsey to the masked man, and walked over to the desk next to Isabelle and sat down. The masked man also went to sit down, but near the back. The girl started a conversation with Isabelle. Listening in, Nathan picked up that her name was Anna Clease. She said she didn't know the masked man's name, and apparently from what he told her, he didn't know either. Was the memory loss more severe to some than others? And why did he have a mask? The questions kept piling up, and a few more walked through the door. The last three students, three girls, came in.

The first one to come in did so in a rush. She had on a large gray overcoat, with each button being different color of the rainbow. She also had on sunglasses, which looked like they were tucked into her very straight and short black hair. The amount of black on her face seemed to clash with her red lipstick. She introduced herself very loudly to the class as Emma Taren, and then ended her announcement abruptly after her name.

The next girl to walk in was probably the plainest of everyone in the class. Her clothes looked similar to the school's signature uniform, but didn't have its logo on it. She was an oriental girl with a long black braid going down her neck and ending at her waist. Her thick glasses made her look like she read too many books. She stated her name, which she said in a light Asian sounding accent; Minori Matsuda. She gave a little bow, and then went to go sit down.

The final student came in, raising both her hands, and made large waving motions. The clank her metal bracelets made were very loud, and the other rubber ones she had didn't decrease their sound. Her dress shirt was very hard to see underneath an army of colorful buttons. There were so many, it looked like she pinned some on her skirt, too. Her charcoal hair was littered with red stripes, which seemed to pulsate if you looked at them too long.

"Hey, everyone!" She said in a very high pitched tone, almost making Nate cover his ears, "I'm Jenny Bale! He-lloooooo!"

All of these energetic students were starting to get on Nate's nerves. After counting them all, he noticed that all of them were here. This was the strangest group of kids he had ever laid his eyes on, but he remembered that they were some of the smartest, strongest, and most amazing people to ever grace the Earth. If only they knew why.


	4. Chapter 4

The room had become like a final showdown in a western movie. Everyone was getting a good look at everyone else. You could cut the tension with a knife. Silence filled the room, until a loud crash came from the podium at the front. A small figure emerged from the top and landed with a small pomf-like noise.

"Hello, bastards!"

The loud voice sounded like a combination of a wacky cartoon character and nails on a chalkboard. Nate couldn't help but shudder when hearing the voice. A tingling feeling struck down his spine, a feeling Nate hated with a passion.

Everyone in the room was awestruck; Reid had even made a small yelp and fell on his behind. Everyone's attention was focused to the front. What they witnessed was a small plush bear. Of course, this one wasn't normal. Half of it was white, and looked like a normal teddy bear. The other side was a bit more sinister, bearing a large evil grin with a glowing red eye, all done in black. It definitely wasn't normal, especially because it seemed to talk.

"I am your new headmaster, the one, the only, Monokuma!" Its eerie voice shouted, "Welcome to Hope's PeakAcademy!"

_I'm dreaming, _Nate thought, _Yeah, this is a dream. _


End file.
